


Perfect Portrait

by FireandRosemary



Series: Life With The Old Guard [7]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Gen, Joe Drawing, M/M, Nile Freeman is Beautiful, Safe House Stories, Sketching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandRosemary/pseuds/FireandRosemary
Summary: Joe looks across the room and is inspired.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Life With The Old Guard [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088633
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Perfect Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the most gorgeous picture of Kiki Layne that turned up during random internet scrollings.

Nicky reaches over to flip on the small lamp; the daylight is fading and he doesn’t want to stop reading just yet. Eyes focused on his book he feels, rather than sees a shift in Joe who is sat in the armchair. Nicky smiles to himself, he can visualise it perfectly. First would have been a lift of the head, a slight widening of those beautiful, sparkling eyes. Next would have been a slight smile and parting of the lips. Joe is inspired.

Nicky hears Joe reach quietly and carefully for the sketchbook he always has nearby, sometimes he wonders if his love can magic them from thin air. Joe’s careful movements suggest that he doesn’t want his subject to know they’re being drawn, and Nicky wonders who has captured his attention. He risks a careful look up, not wanting to disturb Joe or his subject.

It is immediately obvious.

Nile leans against the window, her head turned over her shoulder, gaze fixed on something outside. The golden light from the setting sun falls softly over her skin, highlighting the delicate angle of cheekbone and nose. Nicky can see why Joe was so inspired; the beauty of their new sister is unquestionable.

Nile raises a hand, brushing a finger over her ear and down the line of her neck, perfectly accentuated by the turn of her head. Nicky can almost see Joe’s pencil following that same path, tracing the elegant curve.

After a few minutes, Nile sighs and stretches, wandering to the kitchen. The movement of the pencil continues for a few seconds after she has gone.

“Did you finish your drawing?” Nicky can’t help but smile at Joe’s face as he studies his work.

“She stayed there just long enough,” Joe grins as he blows pencil dust from the paper.

Nicky holds a hand out and Joe passes the sketchbook over. As usual, Joe has captured his subject perfectly. Nile is immortalised in a moment of sunlight and contemplation, her beauty accentuated by her fierceness.

“You know, my heart, I think we may have acquired another goddess for a sister,” Joe murmurs.

Nicky moves to sit on the arm of Joe’s chair, resting a hand on his shoulder as he hands the sketchbook back.

“I think you may be right.”


End file.
